Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios
by BloodyWolfGirl6
Summary: not complete... The scenarios continue on Wattpad... sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**HOW YOU MEET**_

_Jeff the Killer_

_It's about two in the morning and you just couldn't sleep. So you had gotten up from your bed and headed down the stairs for maybe something to drink. You had thought that would of helped you sleep but guess what it didn't. As you were walking back up the steps you had heard something moving around in your room. So you of course had very carefully walked up the rest of the stairs and opened your bedroom door. You peeked inside to see if anything was in there when you didn't see anything you walked into your room calmly. Till you felt the sharp metal of a knife against the skin of your neck, a hand that felt leather like was over your mouth. You had bit that hand as you quickly pulled away as soon as you pulled away you had heard a few curses from the intruder. As you turned around you had realized that you had come face to face with Jeff the Killer himself. You stood there shocked out of your mind and he smirked "you know you're quite beautiful, so I won't kill you for now", that was the last thing he said before jumping out of your window. _

_Ben Drowned_

_ You had just gotten a free game from some random person on the street. You didn't really care as long as the game was free. So once you had your hands on the game you had rushed home to try it out. You had as you entered the room put the cartridge into the Nintendo 64 and you plopped onto the floor in front of the edge of your bed. The game started up normal and once you got there you had saw that there was already a file there named 'BEN'. That's when curiosity took over and you decided to check out the file and finish the game for them. It worked smoothly till images and texts started showing up out of nowhere. You had gotten a bit scared over this but when your character link burst into flames that's when you started to freak out badly. The text 'You've met with a terrible fate haven't you' appeared before a hand had started coming out of your TV as it was followed by a body of a boy about your age. You were scared to death and to shocked to say anything so you had just sat there staring. He had given you a sly grin as he just walks back to your TV after getting a good look at you. He entered your TV but before completely disappearing into the TV he had said "see you later in the game (Y, N)" before finally disappearing. _

_Slenderman_

_You were walking around the woods peacefully like you did usually every morning. Then you began to hear static for some unknown reason and it made you feel dizzy but you continued to walk. You came across a note upon a tree you had walked towards it but collapsed at the trunk of the tree. You leaned against the tree taking in deep breaths as your eyelids began to feel heavy. You had your eyes half-lidded when you had seen a very tall and slender man with no face appear in front of you. He studied you for a minute before picking you up and then boom you're both inside your bedroom. He had set you down upon your bed as you began to relax and as he turned to leave you had spoken, "thank you" before blacking out. Once you were finally awake you had found a note lying next to your head. It had read 'Come back to the woods sometime'._

_Eyeless Jack_

_You were sleeping peacefully in your bed till you had felt the coldness of a blade upon your skin near your kidneys. You had shot up from your bed when you had felt a sudden pain. You gripped your side as you looked around your room to come face to face with a man. The man was wearing a black hoodie and blue mask with a black substance oozing out from the eye sockets. You were about to scream but his hand was placed over your mouth. Both of you were staring at each other you out of fear and him out of confusion. Then he spoke, "don't worry I won't kill you", that had calmed you down just a bit as you closed your eyes thinking. The hand over your mouth had been removed as you had said, "thanks" as you opened your eyes to find out that he had already left and how you knew your window was left open. _

_Laughing Jack_

_You were at an abandon carnival thinking maybe it would be fun to be there. Then as you were wondering around you bumped into someone. This shocked you of course this is an abandon carnival after all but neither the less you had apologized. You got a look at the person before you walked off and It made you wonder cause he looked like a Goth clown. You were walking around looking at stuff of your interest. But what you found weird was that the clown keeps showing up wherever you go at this carnival. You then walked up to him as he offered you some candy and of course you accepted you loved candy. You two had gotten to be friends but you soon had to leave. But not before promising to come back tomorrow. _

_Lost silver_

_You were playing on your Gameboy you were playing a Pokémon game you had gotten cheap from the game stop. It was acting weird from what you could tell but you continued to play till you were too freaked out to play as you dropped the Gameboy. But as you did a boy had appeared from the Gameboy. The boy seemed really shy and looked like one of those Pokémon trainers. He was so adorable to you as you almost hugged him but stopped the urge. "Hi my name is (Y, N) what's yours?" you asked as you smiled at him gently. "M-my n-name i-is L-lost Silver" he had stuttered out and you almost awed. You two had talked some more as you had started to become friends before he left back to his world waving goodbye._

_Hoodie_

_You were walking along the roads to the park. It was a bit odd for someone your age to be there but you didn't care and no one was there anyways. You see it's quite late for the younger kids as you could see the sun setting low into the night. You were sitting on one of the few swings as you just sat there thinking till you felt your swing getting pushed up which made you instantly grab onto the chains. You looked around to see a person in an orange hoodie as the person sat on the swing right next to yours. "So what are you doing out here alone?" the person asked as you finally found out the person to be male. "Well how can I not be alone when no one else is around" you stated as you looked at the rest of the park. "You're not alone now…" he said which made you look at him "why?" you asked confused on what he said. "I am here now" he said as he looked at you which made you smile brightly. You were so coming back to the park tomorrow._

_Masky_

_You were in your favorite café you were eating cheese cake of course. A man walked into the café not shortly after as he sat at one of the many tables also eating cheese cake. But what interested you most was that he was wearing a feminine looking white mask. You keep staring once in a while before you knew it he had gotten up and sat at your table. You were quite shocked by this but paid no mind to this as you two began talking. When it was time for you to leave he had paid then made you promised to come back tomorrow for a cheese cake eating contest oh it was on._

_Ticci Toby_

_You were walking down the streets and walking past many alleys. You had to rush home to get ready for a friend's birthday so you had to take a shortcut through an alley. You were walking fast hoping that this alley wasn't a dead end. Things started to freak you out as shadows appeared and it seemed like someone was following you. You were filled with dread as you had found out that the alley was a dead end and it seemed like the person following you was right there. So you turned very slowly only to see nothing you breathe out a sigh. Then all of a sudden something jumped in front of you making you jump and scream just a little. It frightens you even more to see the hatchets at his sides. You gulped and just stood there wondering what he was going to do. He set the hatchets down and seemed to be laughing "you are quite funny so I won't kill you but you have to come back tomorrow" he said to you as you just nodded your head and hurried out the alley. You did need to get home you know. _

_You had sprained your ankle as you were slightly limping as you used the wall to make it to your home. A car had pulled up to you as the window rolled down to show a man. "I can fix that if you need any help?" he had offered to help you but you shook your head. As you keep on limping he wouldn't stop asking to help and saying he could 'fix it'. You always rejected the offer till he pulled you into the car. You eventually got over it and you two had started talking. He soon pulled up to your house as he opened the car door for you. He helped you out and towards the door "Here you are (Y, N) see you soon" he said and walked off leaving you there stunned. _


	2. Chapter 2

When you hang out

Jeff the Killer

You and Jeff had gotten along since you met and somehow became good friends. Jeff usually came to your home every night as you two would hang out in your room at late hours. You were in your room waiting as Jeff was coming soon he always came at midnight. You didn't know how but you had somehow developed a crush on the killer but you were not about to go throw you feeling around when you don't know how he feels. So for now you two would be friends for now a least. You smiled as you heard a knock on your window so you got up and opened it to let Jeff in. You two sat on your bed and talked away you guys were getting to know more about each other every day. This was one of the moments that you over all enjoyed as you listened to him wanting nothing more than for time to stop and slow down these moments with him.

BEN Drowned

It's been a few weeks since you two met and you've been getting along quite nicely. Every day after you've got back from (school, work, etc…) he'd come out of the TV in your room. You two would play video games till you fell asleep. If I may add you had developed a crush on our perverted gamer BEN. You today had just gotten back from (school, work, etc…). You kicked off your shoes and walked up towards your room with a smile on your face thinking about BEN. As you entered your room there was BEN sitting on the floor in front of your bed with a controller held out towards you. While the other was in his hand with the game already started up. You smiled as you walked over to him and sat down next to him as you two played.

Slenderman

You had gone to the woods every day after finding the note and found out Slender wasn't that scary towards you. You would hang out in the woods together and he'd show you around. You didn't fully understand it yet but you had developed a crush on him. You had just gotten home from hanging out with your friends as it was Noon so after your friends left you went to visit Slender in the woods. You smiled at the thought of him as you walked farther in the woods getting close to where you two would meet. As you got there Slender was already waiting for you. You smiled at him as he picked you up with his tentacles and the adventure began though the woods till you had fell asleep so he brought you home and tucked you in your bed.

Eyeless Jack

After you had gotten over him trying to steal your kidneys you two had become great friends. He'd come to your home every day though the window in your room. You two would talk and sometimes go out and walk around outside your home. You knew since you two had started getting along that you had developed a crush on the masked man. You sat up in bed watching the clock as time ticked by then all a sudden your heard your window being opened. You smiled as you saw Jack come and sit on your bed with you. You got up and put a jacket on and some shoes and you two had a walk. You soon were leaning on him cause you were falling asleep which he picked you up and carried you home.

Laughing Jack

You came to thatabandon carnival every day after meeting L.J. You two had become friends from the beginning. You would always visit him as you two would eat candy and ride all the rides there. You always had fun when you were at L.J's carnival. You knew after a while of hanging out with L.J you had a crush on him. You had just arrived at the carnival and were already smiling big at just the thought of you and L.J having fun. You walked around before you meet L.J in the middle of the carnival as you two walked around picking which ride to go on first while eating candy.

Lost Silver

You were amazing friends with Silver as you two would hang out every day. He'd show you a trick to play the game Pokémon. You always had fun when he was around. You knew that you had developed a crush on the shy boy. You were smiling as Silver was about to come to your home. You had almost awed again as he appeared but you held it back not wanting to embarrass him. (This happens every day to you) He sat next to you as you two began playing the game. He was showing you something new and it helped you a lot but this happens every day and you didn't want it to end.

Hoodie

You went to that park every day to meet Hoodie as you two had become great friends always hanging out there. You had developed a crush on him for being so nice to. You actually smiled when you were around him and that was just what you were doing as you walked towards the park. As soon as you entered the park there was Hoodie waiting for you by the swings. You smiled as you sat next to him and you two began to talk. You soon both walked around the park playing around on things here and there. It was with him that you never wanted it to end.

Masky

You and Masky had become good friends after meeting at your favorite Café. You two were usually eating cheesecake and having compactions but you two did talk at time getting to know each other. After finding out some things about your friend Masky you had developed a crush on him. You had just entered your favorite café and found Masky already waiting for you as you sat at the table ordering your favorite cheesecake. You two were getting ready for the compaction as you two talked a bit getting to know more about each other. You smiled as you two talked about random things. The cheesecake came soon as the compaction began.

Ticci Toby

After what happened in that alley when you tried to get to your friends on time you had become friends with Toby. You two would hang out in random alleys sometimes just to get to know each other which you found sweet. You had developed on crush on Toby after hanging out with him. You had just entered one of the alleys you and Toby usually met up in. You smiled as you saw he was already there waiting for you. You two talked as you ran around to alley to the next. You smiled at him as you two stopped for a rest with Toby you usually wanted time to stop and slow down so you could enjoy these moments more.

Dr. Smiley

After Dr. Smiley "helped" you to your home it took you a bit to get over it as you two became friends. He'd usually take you to his house and you two would hang out there. You had developed a crush on him after a while. You smiled as Dr. Smiley pulled up towards your home you entered his car as he took you to his house. You two entered a talked getting to know more about each other which was great. Soon though he had to "help" one of his patients so you waited upstairs till he came back up this usually gave you a chance to look around. He soon came back up and you two hang out some more before you had to leave which he gladly took you home.


	3. Chapter 3

When he _**askes**_ you out_**/First kiss**_

Jeff the killer

Jeff had been acting weird lately and as in weird I mean talking less and thinking, yes! I know _**Thinking**_. Today you were out with your friends for a sleep over and something happened which didn't turn out right which led to everyone going back to their homes. You sighed as you entered your home and took off your shoes. You yawned as you entered your room with half lidded eyes as you headed for your bed you laid down in your bed before you realized something. You quickly sat up and looked at the wall in front of your bed still quite sleepy. You stared at the wall as you realize there on the wall written in blood were the words 'Will you be mine?' It took you sometime to realize that Jeff was the one to put them there and some more time to realize what it said. You quickly shouted "YES!" before hearing a chuckle telling you he heard you. He walked up to you and kissed you softly on the lips as you both got in your bed and cuddled. You smiled goofily before falling asleep on your bed with that smile still on your face.

BEN Drowned

Ben while Ben he has been acting different and that's strange for Ben because while he hasn't been playing games and when he does he isn't trying his hardest he is trying at all. You had begun to worry and today was no different. You were playing (Y, F, G) (your favorite game- just because I am nice ) while Ben was lying on your bed with his arm covering his eyes. You paused you game after a while can't taking the silence anymore. You glared up at Ben who still was lying on your bed your glare softened just a bit as you spoke "OK Ben what's the matter? I can tell something had been bugging you, you can tell me" as you spoke you had sat down on the bed next to him with a smile. You saw Ben smile a bit still covering his eyes but he took his arms off his face and sat up. He slowly breathes out as he faced you and looked you in the eyes. He puts his hands on your cheeks before saying "(Y, N) what's been bothering me is not being able to get the courage to ask you this will you be mine?" he asked before closely his eyes and kissing you contently. When he pulled away you had a smile on your face as you whispered out "yes" which light up his whole face before you two cuddled while finishing your game.

Slenderman

You were sitting in a tree with Slender you two just enjoying each other's company. When the sun set started showing slender started to get tense which got your attention quick. You turned towards slender with a questioning look on your face. Your head was slightly tilted to the side which made slender a blush appear on his face. He soon leaned down and 'kissed' you on the lips which you slowly returned. Once he pulled away you both were blushing mad as he put his forehead to yours "(Y, N) my love will you please be my girl" he asked you as you shouted a "YES!" to him as you jumped into his arms and you both enjoyed the rest of the sun set together.

Eyeless Jack

Eyeless Jack has been visiting you less and less and it's been making you feel a bit lonely as you sighed again that day sitting outside on the grass. The sun had set a while ago but you still remained outside enjoying the rays of the moon shining down onto the grass and trees. Soon you heard a twig snap which made you attention move to the trees where after a while a figure stepped out which was E.J. You smiled as he came and sat next to you on the ground. You two enjoyed this time till you felt you were being watched so you turned towards E.J to see him staring at you which made you blush a deep red and quickly turn away. "(Y, N) your beautiful don't turn away" said E.J as he turned your face towards him. You two stared at each other for a while before he spoke again "(Y, N) I'm sorry for not being around a lot anymore it was because while because I fell for you and I didn't know if you felt the same but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked before he watched you closely for an answer. You smiled big as you whispered out a single "yes" before he moved his mask above his lips and slowly leaned down and captured your lips.

Laughing Jack

You and L.J were as always wandering around his carnival and today you two went on the Ferris wheel around when the sun set started to go away. Once on the ride lights began to light up as you moved up along the ride till it stopped when you reached the very top. You looked around as you saw the dark blue sky lit up with colors of all kinds it made you gasp as you looked upon it beauty. After a little bit you realized that L.J was staring at you which made you blush a bright red before turning to the side as you spoke "the skies really beautiful" you said as you tried to start a conversation. That made L.J looked at the sky for a minutes before turning back to you "just like you" he said as he smiled at you. You widened your eyes at what he said as your mouth hang open at disbelief. You were about to say something but then you felt another pair of lips upon yours. You looked at L.J to see his eyes closed and head tilted to make sure not to hurt you with his nose. You soon closed your eyes as while and kissed back but sadly the kiss ended shortly after that. L.J held you by your shoulders as he looked you in the eyes "(Y, N) you are better than candy to me so please go out with me?" he said with his big smile. You quickly answered yes as you wrapped your arms around him and him his arms around you as you both enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Lost Silver

While you and Silver had been hanging out more but it seemed that Silver would say less than he usually does which made you worry quite a bit. You one day couldn't take it anymore and went up to Silver you put your hand up to his forehead "are you sick Silver?" you asked the hint of worry across your face but it went away just a bit when Silver shock his head. "Silver what's wrong then?" you asked as you sat next to him on your couch as you watched him. "W-while (Y-y, N) I-I've been trying t-to get the courage to ask you out because you are one of the most beautiful and smartest girls I have ever met I just didn't know i-if I was g-good enough" he said first stuttering before it went away and he had courage before he quieted down after a bit. You were shocked in the least Silver had just asked you out you began to blush before going up to Silver and kissing him right on the lips. You pulled away after a bit as you looked him the eye "yes I'll go out with you" you said before smiling at him.

Hoodie

You and Hoodie started to hang out more and sometimes you two would hang out around into the woods. You and Hoodie were hanging out around the woods playing hide and seek. You were hiding and Hoodie was the seeker. You giggled as you moved from tree to tree seeing Hoodie look around as you stayed still before moving again. You lost sight of him for a second before you felt arms around you "found you" was softly whispered in your ear which made you yelp. You turned around with a grin as you looked at him but the grin slowly went away as you stared at each other Hoodie moved his mask up just above his lips before he sealed them over your own as you kissed him back softly. Once pulled apart you both were blushing a deep red. "(Y, N) for a while now I've been trying to ask you to go out with me?" he said before turning away you stared at him for a while "yes" you whispered before repeating it over much louder as you hugged him and you both smiled wide after hearing that.

Masky

You and Masky were at your home messing around before that got boring so you started pranking random people on the street. When you pranked this one guy he had started flirting with you with grossed you out. Masky didn't take this while and dragged you away from the guy saying you were his which made you blush all over you face. After Masky calmed down he faced you and then realized what he said earlier which made him blush along with you. "Masky did you mean what you said earlier" you said not looking at him as you blushed more but your face was pulled towards him. "Every word of it (Y, N)" he said before pulling his mask up and kissing you sweetly on the lips. He pulled away after a while as you two stared at each other "will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully as you nodded your head before shouting 'yes' and hugging him tight a smile on both your faces.

Ticci Toby

You and Toby were hanging out at your home laughing and doing random stuff. While laughing at something Toby said you realized Toby wasn't laughing with you and was staring at you. You stopped and stared right back with a smile upon your face enjoying this staring contest. "You know your smile is quite beautiful" he said out of nowhere which made you blink losing the contest before you blushed and turned away. You laugh nervously before turning back to Toby as he has a smile upon his face. Toby started to blush as he turned away this time "you know (Y, N) I've been meaning to ask you to um while go out with me?" Toby said as a blush spread across his face like a wildfire. This made you giggle as you turned his head towards your own you slowly pulled down his face guard and kissed his lips carefully. You pulled away shortly after and smiled at him "of course I will" you said as you hugged him tightly as he hugged you back shouting out "yes!" which made you laugh lightly.

You and Smiley were hanging at his place but he soon had to "help" someone. You sat upstairs in his living room before you head him call up to you. "(Y, N) can you come down here I need your help" he shouted which surprised you this was going to be the first time you went down which excited you. You rushed down there as you saw an male man tied down and a gag in his mouth and his shirt ripped open (Smiley what were you doing xD) you slowly walked over to him and saw craved into the man's chest were the words 'will you be mine?'. It was sweet and it made you blush a bit before you turned to Smiley and hugged him shouting "Yes!" after saying that you felt a pair of lips press against yours which you gladly returned. You two pulled away after a bit and you were smiling as he handed you some tools as you both "helped" this man.


	4. Sonicexe

**How you meet**

_while you were a total computer gamer and today you were wondering if the tale about so you had downloaded the game and waiting for it to finish up. Once done and all you click on it right away to play it and you click on tails ready to play. As you played you started to get the creeps. As the game almost ended as Sonic's face poped up but slowly and evily Someone had startes ro crawl out of your computer. That made you fall out of your chair and made the person chuckle "you know what I just may not kill you for now" and with that he was gone leaving you on the floor shaking._

**When you hang out**

_Sonic and you were the best of friends now after an month or so of getting over what Sonic had said the first time you two met. After to getting to know Sonic you had gotton a crush on the loud flirty jerk. Now you two were hanging out in your room taking turns on playing different games and joking with each other. With days like this it couldn't get any better with your crush at your side, right?_

**When he askes you out/first kiss**

_Sonic had starting to get well as you say quiet yeah I know right. Today though you were going to confront him and find out what was bothering him. Sonic right now was sitting on your couch in the living room thinking about something or another. You walked so you were right in front of him "Sonic what been bugging you I know there is something so don't tell there isn't" you said with a glare that was softened to a worried glance. "whats it matter to you?" he said as he turned his head to the side the stubborn bast...boy. You got close to him again and ask him the same question and he just stared at you before a leaned forward and kissed you which shocked you greatly. Once he pulled away he looked you right in the eyes "(Y, N) will you please go out with me?" he asked which also shocked you he__**asked**____you he also said__**please**____but in this moment all you could say was "yes"._

_**hai I got board so here it is till I can update again ~ Steve The Bunny :3 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeff The Killer**

_You were walking home from (school, work, etc...). A smile was placed upon your face as today was the day you and Jeff were going to have your first date. You entered your home expecting Jeff to be waiting for you but instead when you open the door a delicious smell drifted up your nose. You follow the wonderful smell into your dining room to see that there were candles set on the table as they circled a vase of flowers in the middle. With two identical plates on either side of the table that both had (Your favorite food). You smiled real big especially when you felt a pair of arms around your waist. You turned around to be greeted by your boyfriend Jeff you smile never creasing to fade. This was a wonderful surprise to you because YOU didn't know Jeff could cook. You pulled Jeff faces level with your own as you kissed his lips lovingly. Jeff did deserve award for cooking and surprising you after all._

**BEN Drowned**

_Ben was taking you out to a fancy restaurant so you actually had to get ready for this. You were wearing a beautiful__black lace dress that ended just before your knees. You looked__stunning no question about it and Ben almost lost his breathe__when he saw you ready and waiting for him. You were just so perfect to him. Ben hand taken your hand as he led you to the restaurant were you both had the most wonderful time. Which rewarded Ben with a kiss at the end of the night._

**Slenderman**

_Tonight Slender and you were having your first date but he had keep it as a surprise. He had blindfolded you before leding you out the door and after getting accidently by trees branches you knew you were in the forest with him. You had not said anything about that not wanting to ruin his surprise that you bet he worked hard on. Once you both stopped you had no clue what so ever where you were but when the blindfold came off that left your mind quick. There in front of you was a basket filled with your favorite foods that was set on top of a blanket that was (your favorite color). The blanket was set on top of a hill and the bottom of the hill was a small little river. The sun was starting to set which gave it a romantic glow it was perfect as you both enjoyed yourselfs with such a wonderful date._

**Eyeless Jack**

_You and Eyeless Jack were just having a fun date at your home. You and E.J were sitting on your couch watching a movie. Munching on your snacks while cuddling with each other. You two where watching (your favorite movie) and it was getting to the good part. When suddenly E.J turned your head and kiss you softly but passionaely. After he pulled away you were breathless as you both smiled at each other you pecked him on the lips before cuddling into him more. You both fell a sleep on the couch snuggling as the movie credits played as you two slepted._

**Laughing Jack**

You and L.J were actually just taking a walk through the nearest park near your home. You two were talking about L.J's friends at Slender Mansion and how maybe he'll introduce you sometime soon to them. It was near sun set but you two continued the walk and wating the ice cream you guys had gotten earlier. As you two walked you ended up tripping and dropped your ice cream but you were lucky enough that L.J was just in time to catch you. Your arms were wrapped around his neck and he lifted you up back to your feet. You blushed in embarrassment at your clumsiness but still held onto L.J as you reached up and kissed him with gratitude. You two spent the rest of the day in each others arms walking before you both went to your homes.

**Lost Sliver**  
_Sliver had taken you to the zoo. You two were having fun running around watching animals. You even saw (your favorite wild animal) there! You got to let some of the animals that were allowed to be fed. You guys after that had some lunch at (your favorite restaurant) which was fantastic as always. You Sliver also took a short walk around your__neighborhood. It was near sun set now sonce how long you two walked butbthat didn't matter as you two enjoyed the others company. It was cute to you how Sliver held your hand and asked to kiss you but this time right before he had to leave you reached up and kissed him softly before saying goodnight. You bith enjoyed your day together._

**Hoodie**  
_You and hoodie were__at your house watching a movie. It was (your favorite movie) you had sat in his lap in the middle of the movie. You two cuddled as you had wrapped a blanket around the both of you. Soon you had fallen a sleep on him cause he was too comfortable. Hoodie stayed up a little bit longer watching the movie or petting your hair. Before he fell a sleep he had leaned down and kissed your forehead and whispered_  
_"goodnight (Y, N) I love you". Before he had also fell a sleep forgetting he had left the movie on._

**Masky**  
_You and Masky were at your home making CHEESECAKE! Yeah you two had decided that was going to be your first date and well so far you two had a lot of fun. You two were covered head to toe in ingredients. You guys were laughing your as you finally put the uncooked cheesecake ingredients into the oven. You two were having a blast of this I think you two wouldn't even minded if the cheesecake came out messed up but you two were having fun so what can I say. You two shared a quick kiss before racing to see who could get to the bathroom first to clean up!_  
_This is between you and me_  
_You totally won!_

**Ticci Toby**  
_You and Toby were swimming in a lake that was in the middle of the woods. You two were having a wonderful time just splashing each other and racing around. "Toby stop!" you yelled/cried because when you both got out of the water he had decided it be fun to tickle you. You were rolling around trying to make him stop but nothing was working. (sorry if your not ticklish :( but please for this say you are :p). When Toby finally stopped you got him back but then you had to run home because you didn't want to be tickled again but after that you and toby enjoyed watching a movie at your home._  
_:3_

Smiley and you for your first date had gone to a coffee shop where you two talked. You enjoyed the tiniest of joke he said or how you knew he was smiling at you genuinely. You were having the best of time that is till Smiley noticed someone that need to be 'fixed'. You two went back to his home to help this person you pouted slightly on the way back. Smiley noticed asked how to make it better and you had him let you help him. Lets just say .Ever.

_You and Sonic for your first date had gone to the beach it was fun even if sonic refused to play in the water with you. While you were playing in the water you had a plan come to mind. If Sonic wasn't going to the water why didn't you just bring the water to him. With the little plan in mind you found a bucket as you secretly fill it. You being the ninja you think you are sneakily snuck up on Sonic and you raised the bucket and poured the water on him. You laughter could be heard all around the beach but that quickly stopped when you felt the aura around Sonic which quickly made you run._  
_Don't worry you were not harmed at all beside getting a ear full and a long tickling._

**_Hola I'm back!_**  
**_I hoped you liked this scenario_**__  
**_I write more if I feel like it hehe_**  
**_but I do hope this will somehow make up for not updating for a while._**  
**_Love ya guys_**  
**_:3 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry but I'm not dead and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately.

It's just my laptop broke and so I had to get a new one and it took me a while to finally get this one. So I'm going to be starting to write again but it may be a little bit longer as I have major writers block. But just here to say I'm not dead and new chapters will be coming your way soon!


End file.
